


Чёртово колесо

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Хиро-сан вызвал к себе Алана для личного разговора





	Чёртово колесо

**Author's Note:**

> Агентство LDH пережило два крупных скандала, и оба они связаны с именем Ширахама Алан

— Заходи, — голос Хиро-сана — спокоен и тем пугает сильнее. Он радушный хозяин и строгий отец.

Алан перед ним обнажен — сквозь ворох нелепых тряпок колошматит сердце. Алан неловко улыбается, тут же считает улыбку нелепицей и вязнет в хороводе эмоций. Липкий страх лижет затылок, злой азарт пульсирует под венами. Не готовность дать отпор — какая готовность, когда, спелененный ремнями в узкой кабинке, мчишься во весь опор к мертвой петле, — но ожидание крутого поворота. Сейчас-сейчас внутри всё поменяется местами.

Хиро-сан указывает на стул, но сам не садится, и Алан не садится следом и жалеет об этом моментально. Хиро-сан кружит вокруг — неторопливо, куда ему торопиться, — и челюсти смыкаются, трос натягивается, кабинка застревает наверху вверх ногами.

— Алан, что для тебя LDH?

— Дом... — Алан выталкивает слова, выскребывает из сухого горла. — Семья...

Это походит на вызубренный ответ примерного ученика. Алан замолкает, виснет на полумысли — Хиро-сан смотрит на него, как смотрел бы работник гигантского аттракциона: «держись там, парень; я постараюсь аккуратно, но ты же понимаешь, вся эта махина...», — и прокручивал бы здоровенный гаечный ключ. Хиро-сан смотрит внимательно и устало, и у Алана ком в горле.

— Семья, — говорит Хиро-сан, и хочется провалиться, рухнуть с громадины, ломая шею. — Семья... А что ты сделал для семьи?

— Я... — Алан вскидывает и опускает взгляд. Хмурится и кривится. Ищет подвох. Пол под ногами не разверзается, он красивый, пол, будто сложенный из цветных осколков. Алан — один из сколов, тот, на который падает тень. — Я уронил тень...

Получается театрально, вычурно, пошло. Алан скрипит зубами, стискивает кулаки. Хиро-сан обходит его и останавливается за спиной. Спина к спине. Алан не оборачивается, но уверен, чувствует вставшими волосками на затылке незаслуженное доверие.

Что-то распирает и стискивает грудь. Бьет под дых. Он пристегнут надежными ремнями, пусть и висит вниз головой.

Щекам жарко.

— Хиро-сан... — так бы скулил маленький зашуганный ребенок. — Хиро-сан...

— Общество умеет клевать, — Хиро-сан вздыхает, и за словами кроется горькое, пережитое, перемолотое. — Только брось им свежего мяса — и накинутся, растерзают, обглодают кости. Я не хочу такого для вас, я не желаю такого тебе, Алан.

Алан закусывает губу.

— Простите, — слова проглатываются с кровью, и привкус опасности толкает вперед. — Я не понимаю. Я просто хорошо проводил время, и она смеялась, льнула, распахивалась... Я брал, но мне позволяли брать, и тут посыпалось... Как будто я подлец, и нужно было заглянуть в паспорт и проверить до седьмого колена!..

— Сразу до десятого, — Хиро-сан вдруг прислоняется, облокачивается об него. — Есть люди, с которыми лучше не связываться — мужчины ли, женщины, — только они ловче всех плетут сети и слаще прочих поют...

Алан бы споткнулся — не будь ему нужно держать равновесие. И он держит, стоит вытянуто. В спину как воткнули иглы. Хиро-сан не спешит отходить.

— Знаешь, Алан, я знаю эту беспечность, эту безбашенную легкость. И море по колено, и небо на плечах... А тут мордой в грязь. Обидно выходит. Непонятно. То ли в реальность опускают, то ли в заготовленный котлован. Мне одно интересно — ты с ней на камеру трахался, что ли?

Алан заливается жаром. Наверное, весь красный сейчас.

— Не-ет. Зачем?

— Ну мало ли, — Хиро-сан пожимает плечами, и Алан ничего не хочет знать про его бурную юность. — На самом деле можно было обойтись без всего этого — без денег и без поднятой бучи.

— Но... — Алан чувствует, как Хиро-сан цепляет его запястье: не мешай, пожалуйста, не мешай мне тебя спасать.

— Мне не нравится, как действуют эти люди, — Хиро-сан наверняка хмурится, встряхивает головой. — То, что ты состоишь в агентстве, засчитывается тебе как порок. Приходится постоянно оглядываться, прятать лицо, заглядывать в паспорт прежде, чем в декольте. Отвратительные порядки.

Хиро-сан усмехается, и Алан дышит часто. Механизм сдвинулся, закряхтел металлом — он медленно-медленно-медленно возвращается от смертоносной петли обратно.

Прорывает умными мыслями не ко времени.

— Без этого же никак. Полной свободы не бывает. И всего и сразу не бывает тоже.

Где, где только была его логика там, в солнечном городе вольной Америки. Всё кажется нелепым — нашел же, с кем переспать! Вдали от родины тянет к родине? Не красавица ведь, не красивее девчонок с крутыми бедрами на пляжах. Лучше бы с ними... А бежал, счастье распирало грудь. Пока не вляпался. Пропущенные звонки — и зареванный сиплый голос на другом конце трубки: «он узнал про нас!» и «спаси». На белом коне? С катаной над головой? Он не стал ехидничать, просто скинул свои проблемы на других. Скинул... Отстойный вечер откровений.

— Второй раз, Алан, второй раз тебя это мучает — чужие судьбы. И пусть, — Хиро-сан неожиданно жёсток, не спешит поднимать поручень — надавливает до шрама, чтобы запомнилось. — Не ты виновен в окружении девушек, но ты тот, кто кинул мясо.

У Алана звенит в голове — веселый смех заслоняют рыдания; вырезки новостей, чужие признания, отголоски сторонних наблюдателей, сплетни и клеветы превращаются в уродливое, искореженное. Он живет дальше — вполне счастливо, а они?..

— Хиро-сан, я могу узнать, что с Ми...

— Нет, — Хиро-сан разворачивается и разворачивает его к себе. Взгляд его горит. — Я не буду тебя из этого вытаскивать.

Он успевает отпустить, отступить, вернуться за стол, а Алан всё ещё оглушен и растерян. Он говорит: «но» и сам себя одергивает, сам себе отвечает. Так не будет лучше — так будет хуже. «Зачем, зачем ты снова... Я только...»

— Я могу идти, Хиро-сан?

Хиро-сан смотрит долго — в его руке будто дергается зажатый рычаг. Он может подвесить снова, снова всколыхнуть панику и беспомощность — и лишь открывает ящик, стукает книгой «LDH Rules».

— Выучи от корки до корки.

— Хорошо, — Алан забирает книгу бережно — у него дома где-то в завалах под одеждой и подарками точно такая же. И он её даже читал. Давно.

— И ещё ты должен мне три миллиона. Или хороший ужин — в месте для своих.

Хиро-сан улыбается скупо, почти по-деловому, но в груди тепло и дышать легче. Простил... Простил же?

— Хиро-сан, а!..

— Я сказал: иди уже!

Алан чуть ли не выпрыгивает из кабинета — вместе с сердцем. Книга тянет руку, и хочется танцевать. Алан сдерживается, прислоняется ухом к двери. Не слышно ничего. Только тикают часы, отмеряя время. Время, которое он знает, чему посвятить.


End file.
